bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:The Zero of Faram/The Summoner of the Razak Farm:Chapter 1
Summoner from the Razak farm:Chapter 1 "Get up Daniel!" "Why?" "You know well that the farmers market is opening tomorrow and we need to have enough things to make at least five thousand zel!" "No I didn't." "Well you do now!" "Give five more minutes, mom." "You've had ten already, so get up and wake the others up and their and your behinds down here in five minutes!" Daniel sighed and rolled off his bed. He fell onto a cardboard box filled with his clothes that were as dirty and filthy as the farm he lived on. He sat up, then stood up, and walked across the shaky, unfinished, and dirty floorboards of his room towards the door that lead into the hallway though the cracked mirror on his wall caught his attention. He stopped before walking out of the door and then walked to the mirror. He stared at himself for at least a minute. He was tall and a bit skinny. He had brown skin and blue eyes that matched his hair's color. His hair was black until a mishap that included a troublesome seesaw-like floorboard and a bucket of never fading blue paint. He was wearing a blue vest with a shirt that had black and white stripes. He was also wearing black jeans and blue and with shoes. These were his casual clothes that were the only clothes he actually washed. After staring long enough at himself, he walked out of his room to the hallway to wake up the others. Daniel walked past the staircase that led downstairs, past the bathroom and his parents' room, and then the room was in sight. Daniel walked in to see Selena and Vargas, his two units, still sleeping. Now don't be mistaken, these weren't the original Selena and Vargas of legend but were just two of many copies of the heroes thanks to the magic cloning capabilities of the summon gates. If you are next to them for a minute you will know without a shadow of a doubt that these aren't the originals. Selena was sleeping on the finest mattress they had, which was still ugly and low class and Vargas was sleeping on a row of pillows and his mattress on top of him. Daniel did the only thing reasonable and threw Vargas' mattress at Selena. It hit Selena waking here up and making her scream her lungs out which made Vargas wake up and made Daniel wake up completely. "Selena! What was that?!" "I'm sorry but I can't help myself not scream. You have a problem with that?" "Yes!" Daniel sat on the floor and watched the two argue. "Well, what does Daniel have to say about you screaming?!" "What I have to say is, shut up you two, We have to get moving. There. Now let's move before I move you two manually." "Come on, five more minutes?" Vargas asked. "After hearing Selena scream, I'd doubt you you would be able. Besides, we have to do work today. Tomorrow's when the farmers market is opening." Daniel told Vargas. Selena sighed, "Does that mean that I have to go to the market in the Adventurer's Plain?" "Every day before the Farmers Market opens, we all go. That's the only time where Vargas and I are able to go into the market. Unless we have time to spare." "Which is never." "Right Vargas." "Shouldn't we be going now? I usually leave early." "We have to go down anyway. I don't know anything about the jobs we have to do. " "Then let's go." Vargas jumped to his feet and started walking out the door. Selena and Daniel followed him down. After having Daniel's mother tell them all to go to the market, receiving a shopping list from his mother, Selena and Vargas changing into their clothes, and then them grabbing Lexida and Dandelga, they set off on there way. They started walking from the farm when the sun was up at around eight. The farm, which was located near the Forest of Beasts, belonged to the Razak family. Daniel was an only child and his father was an iron worker and his mother was a librarian. Selena and Vargas looked like their first forms, Fencer Vargas and Selena, and the day was a bit cloudy. To get to the Market, they had to got through the forest, through the snow area, and around the Cave of Flames. Though the faster way was for Vargas and Selena to use their powers, their weapons refused to use their powers of ice and fire. Vargas sighed, "Why do we have to go the long way?" "I don't know. Lexida isn't wanting to work. Dandelga is feeling the same way." "At least the route is scenic. It's just dangerous with all the creatures around." "Maybe we can still use our weapons, just without the elemental properties." "Sucks for me, I'm fire elemental. I would be able to burn through everything if Dandelga would stop acting stupid." Daniel saw an open hole in between the bushes that lead to the outside. "Well were almost out of the forest, so you can stop complaining." "Good, I'm tired of seeing nothing but green grass and trees." Vargas said in a partially thankful tone. "Same here. At least I'm sort of used to it though." Selena said. The three continued walking. When they were walking through the gap in bushes, Daniel reached down and grabbed a weirdly shaped object. It was blue on the top and had a line to divide it from the light grey color. It had a red gem and it had a strange aura. It wasn't a stone and it looked like it came from some sort of unearthly force. It felt like something his father would work with or make. Daniel put it in his pocket and continued walking with his units. Vargas landed and Selena's ice path ended and Daniel fell on the ground. Daniel stood up and saw the market, but not the way he remembered it. He looked at Selena and Vargas which were looking at it. The market had been burned down and there were many bodies of people and other creatures alike. They were all dead. Like some massacre. "What happened?" Daniel asked. "I don't know." Vargas responded. "It's like an explosive was set of here. But this aftermath isn't similar to any explosion I've seen. Or anything I've ever heard about." Selena said. "It seems unearthly. When was this set off?" "Doesn't seem like too long ago. Maybe this was the reason your weapons were acting stupid." "Could be." Selena responded. Then Selena and Vargas flinched almost bringing them to the ground. "What's wrong?" "I feel heavy and drowsy.." "I feel dizzy.... My head is killing me..." "Why am I the only one unaffected?" Daniel asked. Before Selena or Vargas could respond, they flinched again but this time bringing them to the ground. Selena fainted and Vargas held his head But then fainted too. Daniel went and shook Vargas' body, "Wake up! Vargas!" Daniel then ran to Selena and did the same. They didn't wake up. Daniel fell to his knees. Suddenly, two hooded figures walked out of the destroyed marketplace. "Looks like you knew where he would be, Sen." "Well I heard them speaking about coming here." "Who are you people? What did you do to Selena and Vargas?" The two figures removed their hoods. Sen had orange hair and the other had blue hair. "We knew that those two were the only ones protecting you." The two walked up to Daniel. "What do you want with me?" "You know well. Give us the biometal!" "What are you talking about?" "The shaped metal you picked up in the forest of beasts." Daniel reached into his pocket and grabbed it. "That's what we want. Now give it to us." "What do you want with this metal?" "It is a biometal. Model-E. Biometals add armor and weapons to the user that activates it." "Why would you want it?" "Stop it with the questions. It's annoying." "Yeah, now give it to us." "No! You two destroyed the marketplace. You two are people that this thing shouldn't be given to. You'll destroy more places and kill more innocent people. I won't allow it!" Suddenly, the biometal removed the dust off it and turned on. "He's managed to turn it on. It's been in the ground for a month or so." "What are you?" "No time. You are worthy of using me. We need to merge." "How?" "Grab me and yell MegaMerge." "Alright." "Hey! We aren't allowing you to!" The one grabbed a flame infused axe and the other grabbed an icy spear and charged towards Daniel. Before they reached him, Daniel yelled, "MegaMerge!" "No!" Said the two at the same time. The biometal glowed and exploded into light. Daniel felt him losing his clothes but armor latching on to him. First, his upper legs had blue armor latching on to it, then a boot forming and a ring going around the boot. Then he had an armor piece attract to his crotch then started forming around his arms, the gloves with armor on the upper hand forming, then his chest, then his head had a helmet dropped on and stuck on. Daniel landed since the transformation made him float in midair. His chest had armor on his upper chest and his stomach had black covering like the rest of the exposed parts of his body. The wrist armor had fins and his back had a cape. His hands had huge gauntlets and his feet had boots that were as huge as the gauntlets. His helmet had a red gem like the chest plate. "Wow.... This is awesome!" "Time to fight these two head on!" Daniel ran towards the one with blue hair and punched him, sending him flying into the ashes of the market. Sen then swung his axe causing a wave of fire to launch itself at Daniel. Daniel blocked with created an ice wall that absorbed the fire wave. Daniel punched the ice wall and the pieces flew and pelted Sen. As soon as Sen recovered, Daniel was already punching him in the face. Daniel then punched Sen with his gauntlets enveloped in ice repeatedly, then spin-kicked Sen sending him flying to the ashes of the market. Then the blue haired one flew towards Daniel and stabbed him. Daniel blocked and jumped back. But suddenly the cape turned into wings making him fly. Daniel looped back and then ice enveloped his right arm and he punched him so hard, he went flying faster that an average cheetahs' top speed burying him next to Sen. "We can't beat him. Let's go Ren. We'll get him next time." "Agreed." Ren responded. Sen helped Ren out of the hole and they flew away. Daniel's armor faded and Model-E popped out of his chest and floated around Daniel. "We did it!" "Great use of my capabilities back there. How did you know how to use my ice?" "I didn't. It just happened." "Looks like we need to get back to your house." "I don't live in a house. I live on a farm. It's just a good twenty minute walk." "Surprising that a farmer could do better that others." "We need to bring these two back." Daniel pointed to Selena and Vargas." "Alright. We can do that." Daniel then heard someone crying. Daniel looked around to see if someone was around. "What was that?" "It's coming from the wreckage." Daniel ran to the wreckage and searched. Then, after searching for a minute, they found a girl a bit younger than Daniel crying under the body of a boy older than Daniel. She had black hair, burnt clothes, white skin, green eyes, and a black X on her forehead. "Who are you?" "I'm Daniel. "What is yours?" "Mia....." She said in a quiet, shy, sad manner. "What are you doing here?" "I was here but then an explosion happened and it killed my brother." She started crying again. "Where are you from?" "I'm.. I'm from the town. Near here but I'm paralyzed in fear. I can't move. I'm too scared." "Everything's over. Don't worry." "She's the only survivor here. I suggest you bring her with you." "Would you like to come with me?" "I don't know... I want to not be scared.... I want my brother back.." "I can't do the latter but I can act as you big brother and protect you." "You would do that? Even for me?" "I would." Daniel helped Mia up. Mia hugged Daniel. Then Selena and Vargas ran towards Daniel. "Daniel., what happened?" Selena asked. "Who's the girl?" Vargas asked. "Her name is Mia and the she's the only survivor of the explosion here. She'll be coming with us. We will bring her home." "Well we should be going now. Mom will be worried." "You ready Mia?" "I am. Let's go." Daniel, Mia, Vargas, Selena, and Model-E started walking home. But they don't know what's coming. It will be disastrous and will change Daniel's life. Yeah. Biometals? Heck yeah. I was bored so that I resorted to that. Anyway, come t and whatnot and tell me where I need to improve. I'll be working on chapter 2 and it will be out soon so be patient. You can give me any advice! Mostly. Category:Blog posts